


titanfall thing

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye





	titanfall thing

Tom hurried down the corridors after his leader, trying his best to keep up. His helmet was beginning to get way too hot, so he took it off, patiently waiting as Tord unlocked the door to their private quarters.

To sum it up in one word, Tord looked dishevelled. His uniform looked like it'd been shoved on haphazardly, and his hair was sticking up wherever it pleased. It was about ten in the morning, and he wasn't particularly sure what he wanted, but here they were.

Tord shoved the door open and waited for Tom to step inside before shutting it behind him. He had some idea of where this was going, and his suspicions were confirmed as the smaller man took off his coat and shoes and all but threw himself on the bed.  
"You ok?" He asked, and Tord growled.  
"Fuck me and then I might be."

He didn't bother to ask what had happened, setting his helmet down on the desk and beginning to take off his clothes. It was probably due to a mishap in one of his experiments. Tom undressed quickly, walking over to the smaller man and carefully put pressure on his crotch, listening to the soft whines Tord let out as he attempted to buck up into his hand.

"Come on, Tom." He whimpered, but Tom just chuckled, gently rubbing in circles.   
"What was that?" He asked, sliding his hand into Tord's boxers.  
"Please!" He squeaked, bucking up into his hand as he continued to place light touches on his thighs.  
"Please what, kitten?" Tom purred, rubbing his clit in circles.  
"Come on, Master. Fill me up, please." He chirped, tilting his hips up. 

Tom chuckled, gently sliding two fingers inside of him and giving him a moment to adjust. He gave a soft purr, closing his eyes and spreading his legs. Tom curled his fingers, beginning to push them in and out and listening to Tord whimper as he begun to rub his clit faster. He whimpered, squirming as Tom pulled his trousers and boxers down so he could lap at his clit. Tord tightened his fingers into his hair, giving a small moan.  
"Come on, just fuck me." Tord hissed, but the taller man just drew away with a smug grin, wiping his mouth.  
"Nope."


End file.
